Birth and Destruction
by abby59
Summary: Selene's last human day from her POV.Rated only for blood.


Hi, I know I'm used to write in French, but as I am more comfortable in English, I've chosen to publish that , I'm French, so if some figure of speech aren't correct, that's my fault, because I couldn't wait. I may edit later because,as it was an English assignment, I'll have it corrected on , enough talking,I'll let you see for yourself.

_

* * *

_

_I can still remember that night ,the night when I've been granted another life ,a life full of anger and loneliness. I remember it being in 1622 ,I was just turning 20 ,ready to be married to a man_

_ my father estimated being able to protect and cherish me. I had faith in his judgment ,seeing as my older sister seemed happy with her husband and their twins_God,two perfectly alike sweet_

_ girls. Anyway ,even though I trusted him ,I couldn't help but wonder if I could tame so much so to be submissive enough to satisfy or even better, please my husband. That is why Father and_

_ I argued. I knew I shouldn't have stood my ground that forcefully ,for a thing that wasn't mine to decide. Now I can't suppress his betrayed expression of my mind. I got to bed early to avoid _

_the pained looks he shot me. My sister was home while her husband went to the Lord's Castle to provide them with strong horses ,so I talked with the girls. I helped them in their nightgowns _

_and we brushed each other's hair. I braided theirs so it wouldn't be a bother during their sleep. We looked at the full moon for a long time and talked about our life ,and what we wanted it to be_

_ like in the future. They told me about their little neighbor who seemed to like them both. Their cheeks were blushing and they explained to me how their father encouraged them to associate_

_ with him ,as his father was comfortably off. I then told them about William ,my sweet love from childhood, and how devastated I've been when I learnt at 14 that he had been killed by prowlers _

_in the the neighborhood. I comforted them by telling we were living in less dark time_what a fool I've been. We told our prayers and I safely tucked them in. I passed by a window and a long _

_shudder went through me at the howling I heard_I should have known. My parents were in their room but I knew they were awake ,I saw the candle light under the door. I sighed and I _

_resigned myself to apology in the morning_so much regrets. I fell asleep thinking of how I could repay my father ,how I should let that suitor court me with a smile and not a rake_so casual as _

_if nothing could happen. I woke up to the sound of the horses neighing and kicking. Then came my father's rifle. My mother screamed and cried as well as my sister who was shouting at her _

_daughters to go away with me. I wanted to move ,to help them but my body wouldn't move_such a freaking wreck. After a minute or so, I was able to take back the control of my person, all I _

_could hear was my heavy breaths and the silence_so deafening. I got up and slowly left my room. There was such a mess and_dear God_so much blood. Tears were prickling my eyes and when _

_I pushed open my goddaughters' door, I couldn't hold back heavy sobs. The girls laid there ,a feet apart ,torn from inside out, their guts out in the open_even then looking so angelical. I couldn't_

_ stay there_such a coward. Running toward the front door, I nearly got knocked over by my mother's and sister's corpses ,bathing in their own blood and organs. I fled from the house ,no_

_ longer able to take their sights_wanting to die. I ran towards what could be my sanctuary ,the barn_my place of resurrection. Pushing the door open ,I felt my hands get sloppy ,I looked down _

_and ,in the moonlight,,I saw them covered in crimson. I hardly choked a cry. Another sob racked my body as my last hope died as well as my father. I took him in my arms ,letting his blood _

_soak my nightgown_wishing for it to be mine. I lost track of the time and regained my mind only to find myself in the arms of another man ,explaining to me that he knew the murderers of my _

_family ,the werewolves ,against whom they were. Hunting them to prevent them from killing,that he could help me, that I could avenge my family, if only I wanted_he should have killed me_

_ right then. Blinded by grief ,I agreed to everything, his touch ,his kisses, his fangs in my neck. From that night ,I became a vampire ,given the opportunity to hunt the beasts who took me _

_everything ,who left me empty but filled me with hatred._


End file.
